mY new found love
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: Gar a normal teen in jump city.He is handsome and a gentleman.He and his girlfriend Tara are in love (or maybe just her).But what happens when a certain purple haired girl moves there? And what happens when he starts to fall in love with her? BBXRAE and just a little of cy/bee, rob/star and jinx/flash like backround.
1. knowing ourselves

**HI Guys!**

**Finally get the guts to write something.**

**Ok, my first teen titans fanfic, son please, do flames!**

* * *

-So what, you are going, just like that?- Argent asked –What will it be without you?-

-Do no worry Argent, I will be back, you know just another mission.

-But you are moving!- Argent said, barely containing her voice –without me, your best friend!-

-don't worry, I´ll be back right before you notice I have been gone…-

-well, if it is a mission I think I can do anything, but at least let me give you this gift-

-what is it?-

-is an emotion-necklace-

-and…-

-it makes it to you to be easier to contain your… emotions-

-why didn't you give it to me before?-

-you know, rae, it has just arrived here-

-oh!

Argent gave raven a greyish necklace, that had little pearl with a white color. It appeared to be expensive. As soon as Raven put on the necklace, the little pearl changed rapidly from white to orange. Raven opened her in surprise as the pearl changed to blue.

-This can allow you to express you emotions without breaking anything.

-Wow! Thanks Arg, It will usefull while in there.

-Well, you´re welcome. I need to go, I think Blackfire may have problems in her mission…

-Don´t worry, I´ll be ok

Three hours later…

-O my god! How is the airport so crowded?!

Three more hours later...

-how the heck there is do much traffic?!

_On another place…_

-Come on Vic! Please!?

-No!

-PLEASE!?

-NO WAY I´M GOING TO LET YOU USE MY PAN FOR YOU TO COOK TOFU!

-Friends! Do not fight please!

-Kori is right, don´t you think that you little fight id getting bigger each time?-Dick said

-Well, tell him to buy his own pan!

-No way!...

_again with rae..._

-ok, I have finally reached the school, I need to get in, but how?-then she saw the principal trying to get a lot of books in he left arm, as well as a computer in the right one.-may help you?-she asked, as kindly as she could. -Of course my dear!- She took the computer and started walking with the white haired woman. I have never saw you in this school, are you new?- (_a light bulb turns on in Ravens head) -_Umm, yes-. -oh! great! i shall tell you were your bedroom is, but as you can see, I´m occupied for now- The woman then called though a cellphone-microphone. -Kori Anderson, can you come here please?- Just then, a orange haired girl appeared in the doorway. -Yes, m´am?- -Could you tell... am sorry, what was you name?-

In ravens head:

_I should not tell her my real one, then, how ´bout..._

Out of ravens head

-My name is… Rachel, Rachel Roth.

* * *

**Ok! End of the first chapter! So… what do you think?**

**Good? Bad? Super Bad? Horendous? Horrible? super hiper extra mega horrible? COMENT AND REVIEW!**


	2. same old friends

**So hi! I´m updating once a day ´cause I´m soooo boooreeeedddd.**

**To let you know, I might not have the same free time like before... nah!**

******Disclaimer: Don´t own the teen titans, if I do Terra will be dead by now.**

* * *

-umm... yes, Rachel Roth.

-It will be a pleasure.

Raven´s POV

_Ok, so I have to hide my identity, what else do I..._

-Friend... Rachel, right?

-Yes...?

-Well, there is a bedroom over there, but you will be with Jinx, and that its if she lets you... but there is another one with me! We could be friends, go to the mall, go shopping, or maybe...!

-I... prefer the room with... Jinx

-oh! ok, it is over there.

-Thanks.

_I got in my bedroom before she could say anything. The girl is to cheerful. But aside that I could see a dangerous girl that will do anything for her friends. Well, lets start umpaquing. I took down my hood. (Yes she had a hood)_

Out of Raven´s POV

_In another place..._

-well dudes, what should we do now?

-maybe...

-we will wait till Kori arrives.

-Ok, man. What she was called for?

A voice got in the talk...

-Ms Snoggletog wanted me to greet the new... friend.

Dick suddenly noticed the change of emotions of her friend-crush. So he asked: -Whats up?- -Nothing really...- -Kori, you know you can tell us whatever...- -Is the new, she seemed closed. She prefered to be in the bedroom with Jinx that mine!- -Wel... she doesn´t know you, so there is to much diference...- -I know!, is just that...-

-Do not worry, dudette, thats what i´m here for.-

-Gar is righ, you shouldn´t worry. Talking about that, how about a little party game in my house Gar?-

-you are on it...-

Again with raven...

-Look who is here...

Raven rapidly feels another presence in the room. -Who are you?

Suddenly, a girl with a black/pink sweeter and jeans steped out of the darkness.-My name is Jinx, but you can call me J.

-oh, so you are jinx. Nice to meet you.

-Moddals? What tipe of girl are you? Doesn´t matters, why are you here?

-Thought you needed help.

-Do I even know you?

-no, but I do know you

-well, with what will you help me?

-Maybe some help in a mission

-what the... raven?

-the same

-oh WOW, I didn´t recognised you at first!

-really? I didn´t knew!

-...sarcasm?...same old raven...

-well...

-Why you came here...?

-Well, I thought you needed...

-no, really, seriously, WHY you came here?

-...spy.

-really? on who?

-mhpf... Marcov, Tara Marcov

-she?! I knew that girl was odd!- By this point, Jinx was at the floor with a little bear in her hands.

-you know her?

-she lives in this school. She is a cheerleader. The head of her little popular group.

-Oh.

-...

-...

-...

-Well, i need to go

-where?

-I need to buy some new clothes for school. Besides, I think I might need to know better the city. Bye.- And with that "Rachel Roth" Got out of the room

-*sight*...3...2...1...

The door suddenly opened, reveling a dark haired girl.-So... how was you tour? I didn´t know you could go that fast-

-ha ha, I don´t really know the city, can you help me?

-sure...

Both girls got out of the little room.-Same old raven- Jinx thought

* * *

**okaayyyyyyy I know this isn´t the best fanfic ever. But let me tell you something. I love doing this!**

**Anyway, Reply to Luna Silver:**

**OMG! Pretty close, but I´m gonna make bb sufer...**

**Myself:yeshhhhh**

**Wolf: *wink***

**Frosty: thanks**

**AWWEEESOOOMMEEEE!**

**Well, this is story is gonna be a ****"gentleman in distress"one, okay?**

** We will read soon, folks!**

**bye bye**


	3. Rewritting story

**Well, I´m sorry, but here is the thing.**

**I was thinking over something and changed some things, so I am rewritting this thing.**

**I am sorry, but just click on my name and then search in my stories for Dark Alley, ok? That´s the new story!**

**Hope you like it anyway Thanks!**


End file.
